life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode 4: Dark Room/@comment-26788895-20150721045905
You know im getting reallly reallly pissed off at this point..i loved this game and spent money on each episode im a faithful player along with all the other lis fans out there..but come on now..they r pushing this whole make us wait this lon thing wayyyy to damn far to the point where they r going to make everyone hate them and not be able to trust or rely on anything they say and they are going to lose alot of fans..contributers and players..i dont even care at this point i was so excited waiting on it for 2 and a half months now and they dont seem to give one shit about us all who made them all that money they got now and how there little one game made them famous because of us..only because of us..remeber me was horrid i hated it it wasnt even a game idk what the heck that was but it was really shitty..this game was good but noone likes to wait months to play the nxt episode and ppl loe interest very fast when a long time period begins to happen..i am so bored of replaying all the old episodes and this whole almost 3 month wait for the 4th one turned me completly off i dont even wanna think about it any more i check everyday to see if any word is out and they are rude and selfish and dont seem to care bout us just the money they have been saying they are finishing the final touches for 2 weeks now! they obviously are either a: making us wait longer in hopes they get way more people stressing them over this game wich makes them look better and make more money each time new ppl hear about all this talk about how great this game is wich makes us replay the other episodes over n over and makes new ppl that are hearing about it daily buy all 3 that are out..OR b: they had this great idea and they r just making each episode up as they go and have no clue what they r even doing now and r in way over there heads...its not even done yet! why would anyone make a game each month thats stupid noone wants to wait 2 to 3 mnths to play another hour of a game...it throws the whole thing off n we forget what happens by the time we play the nxt one n we lose interest by then n get so pissed off with the company that some dont even wanna contribute money to them for doing this and messing with our heads so we wont buy it now on..i am just saying its insane they would do this n not once have said sorry about being late n thrown us some kind of trailor that is not 5 seconds long of a dark room n just dancing ..and could also just fucking say a damn date already how do they not know? they should of made all five episodes first and thenn released one each mnth or just put the whole thing out at once ..i hate waiting all this time its one thing i hate about these games coming out u dread the yr long wait for all five of them its not fun that way its annoying. and they suck at least tell tale always realeased there episodes on time each 5 weeks this dumb ass company is always late n delayed every time! wich sucks for the last ep because now that we know how they r we wont rely on it to come for about 4 mnths now if that! i lost faith in them n respect..n they wont even tell us shit out of all pple us! we made them famous n make this money they r rich because of us n they wanna fuck with us now?! get out of here screw them they lost me n about 30 others never again will look them up by one epeisode or one game from there wack ass cheap company they should of respected us fans more then that gave us some trailors to get us into it weeks ago! n the episode should of been done weeks ago they r not even making state ments about it we all waited days for it n not one word about why it didnt come out not one im sorry guys itll be in this time frame...nope we waited like morons all day n night on the 14th n had no clue it wasnt coming out or why noone told us anything we were all shcoked n upset when we kept checking n it never came out..so terribly dissapointed in them i really liked the game but now it makes sence they r just idiots who r not gonna be reliable with any future games n they r now confused as to how to finish what they started they r wayy in over there little heads n dont know what to make of it now they kind of had a good idea the first 3 n now there like how do we add this all up what will the ending be? its alot of working making choice games they dont even have an ending made yet there retarded..sorry to let u all down but it aint coming for awhile noone has set any release date so just because the last one came out late on the 2st thru the 28th dont mean this one is too..they give a weeks advancde for realease dates n still not one word of a date yet so it isnt coming till sept probbally. they r fucked ..there getting slammed because of this n there profits r gonna go wayy down this mnth. fuck them i hope they shut down there company because noone likes them no more. instead of" DONTNOD"...WHATEVER THE FUCK THAT MEANS THEY SHOULD BE CALLED "DONTHOLDURBREATH"NOD" LMAO ....